Charmed : The Next Generation
by EvCant
Summary: Chapter one in my Charmed : The Next Generation Series. The children kill their first demon. Characters and some texts are from the show charmed which I do not own any off.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

The Next Generation

Year 2020

Downtown Sanfanisco

"Come on" Wyatt shouted. "Were going to New York. Hurry up."

"God, we are coming. No need to shout." Melinda said full of annoyance.

Chris, Tamora, Kat, P.J, Henry and Parker came running on the stairs of the halliwell manor.

"Bro chill. Let's go." Said Chris.

"Alright, I found a restroom that has no one in it. Follow my orb." Wyatt replied.

"Wait" At that moment Wyatt and Chris's mother came walking in to the room. "Where are you eight going?"

"Lunch in the city" Chris said casually.

"What city?" being the mother of three witches she was used to her children orbing across the world on their down time.

"Okay New York, we are bored and we have finished all our homework. It's on the dining room table" said Melinda.

"Hmm, fine but be back in one hour. You better not be seen."

"Thanks" Said Chris, Wyatt and Melinda in unison.

Piper walked out of the room and back in to the kitchen.

"Follow me" Said Wyatt.

Wyatt orbed out of the room, follow quickly by Chris and Melinda. Tamora and Kat twin sister followed quickly with their orbs, then Parker beamed out of the room. P.J grabbed Henrys' arm and was about to beam when her little brother walked in to the room.

"Where are you going, Can I come?" Peter asked.

"Sorry, you're too young." P.J said.

Then she and Henry beamed out of the room. P.J and Henry arrived at the restroom which was now over crowed with Halliwells.

"Right, do you think Aunty Piper knew we were lying about lunch?" Chris asked.

"No there's no way. She wouldn't have let us go if she did." Wyatt replied. "Right, well the demon I'm tracking is moving west on 52nd street. We have to get moving"

"Wait is this a smart idea. This could get us killed" Tamora asked.

"Yeah I don't know about this guys" Kat added.

"God it's like you two share a brain. We are doing this." Wyatt snapped back.

"He's right. It's been long enough. It's time for the duties of this family to be passed on. Our parents can't be fighting the demons in their 60's." Chris added.

"Please they are barely 50." Melinda said.

"Either way. It can't last." Chris replied.

"Look, we are doing this. Were here. Its time" Wyatt said.

Wyatt walked out of the restroom and was pleased to see that outside the restroom was a large open food court. Good he thought, space and if mum and dad orb here to see what we are up to they will find this. Goes well with our cover story. The rest of the group soon followed. Even if they didn't agree with Wyatt he is the oldest and a natural born leader. They always did what he said.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Wyatt said in a panic.

They ran out of the food court. Even though they have been in New York City several times the streets were still a mystery. They ran after Wyatt who was sprinting down the road. He took lots of twists and turns and everyone was wondering how he knew the way. They arrived to a clear in an alley and sore a demon walking towards them. He looked like any normal human but the way he was dressed and the tattoos he had were defiantly demonic. He advanced forward towards them. Before any one of them could react a young demon girl shimmered behind the demon and an athame glowed in to her hand. She went to stab the demon when he noticed the look of surprise on the kids faces. He turned and saw the girl. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her across the space and into a dumpster. Chris threw the demon using his telekinesis power. The demon flew in the other direction. Melinda then blew up the demon using the power she inherited from her mother.

"Hey, what the hell. He was mine" Bianca said.

Wyatt lunged forward and an orb ball appeared in his hand.

"Wait." Chris yelled. "She isn't a demon. She was after the same guy we were."

"Who are you?" Melinda asked.

"I'm Bianca, I'm a witch" She replied.

"Told you." Said Chris.

Bianca smiled. "Well thanks for killing my bounty. I best me off."

"Wait" Chris said.

"Yes?" Bianca asked.

Chris had nothing to say. He didn't why he had stopped her but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he just couldn't let her leave.

"Right well as I said I best be off. But you're cute. I don't normally do this. Hell, I never do this but here's my number. If you ever want to get together and kill some demons, let me know."

Bianca shimmered out after handing Chris her number.

"Nice moves little brother." Wyatt said as he patted Chris on the back. "You got serious game."

"Thanks" Chris replied as he blushed.

"Right we better get home before our parents kill us" Henry said.

Wyatt checked his phone and panicked. "You're right muggle." Wyatt often referred to Henry as this as he was adopted and didn't have many magical powers. "We are late. Let's go"

Wyatt grabbed Henry by the arm and orbed away. They were followed by the rest of the group and arrived home in a matter of nanoseconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Parker was tossing and turning in bed. She was having a dream. Although you could say it was more of a premonition. However parker did get the premonitions her mother did. She received ones that were very open to interpretation. Often thing were more symbolic than straight forward. Also she only received the premonitions through dream state. She was walking down a corridor of magic school. Which was quite strange because she had only been there a few times. Her parents had always wanted her to get a normal education after she got full control over her powers. She walked future down the hallway, she noticed she was bare foot and her feet were covered with dirt. As if she had been walking through a forest before entering the school. Which was weird considering she didn't know of any forest that surrounded the school. As she walked she was looking down at her feet and she noticed that they were slowing gaining in speed. When she had these premonitions she didn't really have control over her body. It was more like she was just along for the ride. She finally arrived at a set of grand double doors. Her hand slowly reached out and twisted the handle of the right side door. It opened with a swinging force. She discovered a large room. It was littered with what appeared to be hundreds of body's under white sheets. She assumed they were dead but there was no smell or blood staining the sheets. She woke to P.J slamming the door of their shared bedroom. Parker almost leaped out of her skin.

"Another dream?" P.J asked.

She could always tell by the look of her sister's face. Parker looked around and was happy to discover she was at the apartment that her mother phoebe and father coop owned.

"Yeah, a strange one"

"Aren't they all?" P.J asked. "Come on, we are meeting the others for lunch."

"Great who are we killing this time?"

"No we are actually going to lunch at Aunty Piper's house."

"Right I've forgot how much she loves to entertain and cook now that she has sold P3. Let's go"

Parker threw on a different set of clothes because the ones she was napping in were all wrinkled. She then followed her sister out of the room by beaming. They arrived in the kitchen of the halliwell manor. The other children were already there sitting around the large dining room table. No one was talking. They were all just staring at Chris who was on his phone. Chris even though he was techsavvy he wasn't often on his phone all that much.

"He's texting that Bianca from the weekend. They have been at it all day!" Melinda said laughing.

"Yeah it's rather annoying actually" Wyatt added with his voice getting louder throughout the sentence.

"Sorry, you guys are just jealous" Chris said looking towards Melinda and Wyatt.

"Enough phones away, this is family time. Plus lunch is ready. I made club sandwiches" Piper said as she walked in to the dining room with a tray of sandwiches in her hand.

No matter what Piper made, it's always the best food anyone of them had ever tasted. They chowed down their meals without saying anything else. Piper walked out of the room smiling ear to ear. She enjoyed them eating her food almost as much as they did. After they finished their meals P.J brought up the subject of Bianca again.

"Look Chris I don't know about this Bianca. I got a weird vibe from her"

"Just because your mother is an empath doesn't mean you are P.J. She's fine" Chris said.

"Come on didn't you see the way she was dressed when she was hunting that demon. Who dresses in leather pants and a black top?"

"Hot chicks" Wyatt answered.

Chris look Wyatt in the eye and laughed.

"How are you not mad at him for calling Bianca hot?" Kat asked.

"Because he didn't call her hot. He called the clothes she was wearing hot. It's different." Henry answered.

"Right" Chris and Wyatt said together.

"Anyway back to what I was saying. How can we trust her? Do you even know what she is?" P.J asked.

"Yeah she's a witch." Chris answered.

"I meant more in more detail than that."

"She's something called a Phoenix."

"Let's go to magic school and check that out." Tamora said.

Normally the kids would look up this up in the book of shadows however Piper had hidden it from them because she didn't want them getting any ideas.

"Mum!" Chris yelled. Piper walked in from the lounge room. "We are going to the library."

"Alright, don't stay out too late" Piper said then walked back to continue the show she was watching.

This time the kids actually told her the truth kind of. They often went to the public library to study for school. This time however they were going to the library at magic school to look up Phoenix's. They walked out of the house so it seemed like they were going to the library around the corner. Including Peter. There was no harm with him coming this time. Once they were out of eyeshot they orb and beamed to magic school. They appeared right in the middle of the library. They had pretty much nailed their teleporting by now. Chris walked over to the computers to check the library contents. He was happy that Leo had listened to him about updated the library with computer software so it is easier to find what people were looking for. Chris typed Phoenix in to the database and was surprised to find over fifty entries. He clicked the top one and all nine of them gathered around the computer. Wyatt starting reading out loud.

"Descended from the Witch Trials with vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who are born with the distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. They have no allegiances other than to their  
own vengeance and they will seek out and kill any bounty they're hired to hunt down." Wyatt read a line of writing under the entry. "Sourced from the book of shadows. Huh well isn't that handy."

"Wait does that make them good or evil." Chris asked.

"It doesn't really say. I guess neither." Kat answered.

"They kill demons just like us." P.J added.

"Wait, it doesn't say anything about demons. It just says bounty. That could mean good or evil." Tamora said.

"Hmm I guess that depends on her morals then." Parker said with a questioning tone to her voice.


End file.
